Harry Potter and the Gang of Lizzie McGuire
by biblehermione
Summary: Lizzie McGuire/ Harry Potter crossover. Lizzie and some of her pals recieve interesting news... Which results in them going to a very secret school in one of the best books ever...
1. Why did I get this in the mail?

Okay, in this fic, Lizzie and Matt are one year apart. Also-- Lizzie and her gang are  
eleven. So, of course, they are still pals with Kate.  
  
Cookie:....  
  
Whit: Whut?  
  
Cookie: Your fic sounds bad.  
  
Whit: IT WAS AN IDEA I GOT IN ENGLISH!! It's supposed to be bad!  
  
Cookie: Oh. That explains it.  
  
Whit: It should. Anyways, I dun own "Lizzie McGuire" and I most certainly dun own "Harry  
Potter." Terri Minsky, Disney, J.K. Rowling, and Warner Bros. do. So.... ENJOY!  
***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~**  
  
Elizabeth Brooke McGuire fell back onto her bed and slammed a pillow over her face. She  
had just had the worst day imaginable. Kate was furious with her because Lizzie had  
babbled about Kate's crush on Ethan Craft. Miranda had detention for causing a ruckus in  
the cafeteria (let's just say it involved plastic spiders and spaghetti.) Gordo was bed-ridden  
because of the flu. Lizzie had just gone by his house to drop off homework and he had  
barely been able to speak, which was a first.  
  
"...And she just got mad at me with no reason to!" Lizzie had finished.  
  
"Mm hmm,:" Gordo flipped through the set of assignments she had brought over.  
  
"You listening to me, Speilburg?"  
  
"Mmm hmm," Gordo continued to flip and Lizzie groaned in defeat.  
  
Lizzie's head turned towards her door, which was creaking open. Matt, Lizzie's ten-year  
old brother peeked his head in.  
  
"Mom said for you to come downstairs."  
  
"Whatever, cactus!" Lizzie threw a down pillow to the door, which Matt closed before it  
hit. He re-opened the door and stuck his tongue out, receiving another pillow. Matt once  
again closed the door before it came to the door and laughed from outside before skipping  
down the stairs. Lizzie rolled her eyes, got off her bed, and set off down the stairs.  
***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~**  
Across town, Miranda Sanchez was tapping her pencil in detention. Mr. Tyler was sitting  
at his desk reading what he referred to as "suggestive material." Miranda sighed, snapped  
her gum, and threw a paper airplane into the air.  
  
"Can I go yet?"  
  
"Mmm... Sure..." Mr. Tyler didn't even look up.  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes at her teacher, gathered her things, and slowly made her way out  
the door. Upon walking outside, Miranda was happy that school would be over the next  
day. One more summer and she would be a year from middle school!   
  
She finally reached her home and saw that neither of her parents were home yet. Deciding  
that it would be a nice gesture, Miranda picked up the mail on her way inside. She was  
surprised to find that a piece was addressed to her. Miranda's birthday wasn't for three  
months and there wasn't a holiday in sight. She walked into the front door, put the rest of  
the mail onto the kitchen counter, and flipped her letter over, only to see that it was closed  
with a wax seal.   
  
"What the...?" Miranda asked aloud. She had only read about this in that classic fantasy  
epic, "Lord of the Rings."   
  
"Hmmm..." She decided no harm could happen if it were opened, so that is precisely what  
she did. Upon unfolding the letter, Miranda got a total shock....  
  
" Dear Ms. Sanchez-  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the encl-"  
  
But Miranda never finished. Instead, she fell into a dead faint.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***  
David Gordon sat cross-legged on his bed, finishing up the homework Lizzie had brought  
over. He tapped his blue pen on his science book and sighed. This homework was  
unbelievably boring. He needed a challenge. Something totally different. He was rocked  
from his thoughts when he heard a knock at his door. Mrs. Gordon walked in and smiled  
sweetly at Gordo.  
  
"How are you, sweetie?"  
  
"Better. Thanks for the chicken soup."  
  
"Oh, it was no problem. Here, you got a letter. I have no idea who it's from. It's sealed  
rather oddly...." Mrs. Gordon held out an envelope to Gordo. He took it and flipped it  
over. It was sealed with a wax seal.   
  
"Hmm. It must be from England... They use that over there."  
  
"Well, who do you know from England?"  
  
"No one..." Gordo opened the letter and unfolded it.  
  
" Dear Mr. Gordon-  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and  
equipment.  
Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress"  
  
Gordo looked up from the letter wide-eyed. His hand began to shake. His mother grabbed  
the letter, read it, then ran out of the room. Gordo sat there shaking on his bed for the  
next hour....  
**~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~**  
I know, I know.... The first chapter bit like crazy. *hangs head in shame* Oh well.... If you want to, I would greatly appreciate a review or e-mail on how to improve the story or if you just liked it you could say that.  
  
P.S. Flames will be used to set the flamer's hair on fire. :-) 


	2. Gordo looks like a ghost

Lizzie plopped into a chair at the kitchen counter. Her parents sat across the table and stared at her.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Lizzie... We have some news that may scare you... Oh my, how do I say this?" Jo McGuire turned to her husband.  
  
"Um, Lizzie, maybe you should read this..." Sam handed his daughter a piece of slightly yellow paper. Lizzie furrowed her brow and read it. She gasped and grabbed onto the table as she finished reading the parchment. She looked up and into her parents eyes.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, Lizzie, I am..." Sam waved his hand around, trying to find the right word.  
  
"You never TOLD ME!" Lizzie yelled.  
  
"No. We wanted you to be normal, Lizzie, dear."   
  
"I should know what I am! I have that right!" Lizzie stormed up to her room and slammed the door.  
  
"Honey," Jo called after her daughter. She heard a slam inside of the room and knew her daughter had just flung herself on her bed. Then she heard sobs.  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***  
"Katherine Sanders! You give me that letter this second!" Mrs. Sanders knocked on her daughter's bedroom door and got no response.   
  
Kate glared towards the locked door and sat down on her white bed. She was sick of this constant bickering from her mother, not to mention the neglect. The only times Mrs. Sanders ever noticed Kate were when she did something negative. If it didn't change soon, Kate would have to leave. Ignoring her mother's yells, Kate ripped open the wax-sealed envelope and slowly smiled as she read it. This would mean she could leave home!   
  
"Yes!" Kate yelled.  
  
"Katherine, did you read it?!"  
  
"What do you care?" Kate walked to her window and popped it open loud enough for her mother to hear.  
  
"Kate! Don't go! Please!"  
  
"I'm just going to Lizzie's, Mom." Kate yelled back. "As if you care" she added under her breath, jumping out the window.  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***  
Mrs. McGuire opened the door wiping away a few tears form her eyes. She was surprised to see both Gordo and Kate standing in front of her. Gordo was as white as a dove and Kate was grinning broadly.  
  
"Hey, guys. I'm not sure if right now is really the best time."  
  
"Nooonsense, Mrs. McGuire! We are here to serve! We'll cheer you and whoever else needs it right up. Right, Gordo ol' chap?" Kate flung her arm around Gordo's shoulder and he moved to the side still in shock, nodding.  
  
"Uhh...What?" Jo looked confused.  
  
"We're here to see Lizzie." Kate said.  
  
"Lizzie. See Lizzie." Gordo nodded along.  
  
'Well, okay." Mrs. McGuire swung the door wide open for them.   
  
Kate bounded up the stairs dragging Gordo by the wrist. She burst into Lizzie's room very excited. Lizzie was lying on her bed crying.  
  
"Chin up, chica!" Kate flung her letter down onto Lizzie's bed. Lizzie looked up with a tear-streaked face.  
  
"Are you kidding?"  
  
"Read it!" Kate smiled. Lizzie picked up the letter and read slowly, occasionally wiping a tear from her face.  
  
"Well, at least one of my friends will be with me."  
  
"No way! Gordo's coming along too!" Kate put her arm around Gordo again.  
  
"Is this true, Gordo?" Lizzie turned to him.  
  
Gordo smiled and nodded. "Yes."  
  
'Well, now I feel a little less lousy." Lizzie stood up. "Wouldn't it be weird if Miranda got one too?"   
*****~~*****~~*****~~*****  
"Edwardo, that shirt is simply awful," Mrs. Sanchez pointed to her husband's lime green shirt.  
  
"You put all of my other clothes in the washer, though. This was all that was left!"  
  
Mrs. Sanchez shrugged, "Point well taken." She opened the front door to her house and found Miranda sprawled out on the floor, clutching a letter in her hand.   
  
"Oh my goodness, Miranda, sweetie," Mr. Sanchez knelt by his daughter while his wife took the letter from Miranda's white-knuckled hand.  
  
"Edwardo..." She held the letter out.  
  
"Drat. This comes the one day she has detention and we are late coming home!"   
  
"What will we tell her?"  
  
"The truth."  
  
"The truth?" Are you insane?"  
  
"Of course I am," he replied. "I married you, no?"  
  
"Haha, very funny."  
  
Miranda stirred and lifted her head up. "What happened?" She asked groggily.  
  
"Uhh, well... Your mother has something to tell you." Mr. Sanchez stepped back and his wife sent him a glare.  
  
"Coward," she mumbled. "Um, Miranda, sweetie. We have to tell you something. Uh, well, we're not who you think we are."  
  
Miranda gasped, "I knew it! You aren't my real parents! You are government spies who know that I know the plans!"  
  
Mr. Sanchez's eyes widened, "How did you know that?!"  
  
"What your father means is we are magical."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We're a wizard and witch." Mrs. Sanchez explained.  
  
"You should have told me." Miranda gave her parents the patented Miranda glare. Ooh, shivers. Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez tensed up expecting the worst from their daughter. A mad rage at the least. Then to their surprise she shrugged. "But oh well. Too late now. How do I get my supplies?"  
  
"You mean you're not angry?" Mr. Sanchez asked confused.  
  
"No actually. The way I see it: I get to leave my awful school and you two have some alone time. It's a win-win situation."  
  
Her parents sighed with relief and told Miranda all about Hogwarts and Diagon Alley. Just virtually all about the wizarding world. Miranda's deep brown eyes grew wide with excitement as she soaked up each and every word.  
  
"I just hafta tell Lizzie!" Miranda jumped up from her chair and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Um, no, Miranda. You can't." Mr. Sanchez picked the phone form her hand.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We can't tell anyone. If we were found out... Well, it would be bad."  
  
Miranda frowned and nodded. "Well, I'm going to my room. Bye." She walked up the stairs slowly and into her room. She closed the door quietly then flopped onto her bed. She laid there for about three minutes just staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Curses I can't stand it! So what if my best friend knows? She wouldn't tell anyone!" Miranda rolled over and grabbed her fuzzy phone. The line rang only a half of a ring and someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?" Kate asked.  
  
"Kate? Is Lizzie there?"  
  
"Yeah. Hold on."  
  
"Hello?" Lizzie's voice asked.  
  
"Why is Kate there?" MIranda asked.  
  
"Well, she just came over and she had some pretty big news."  
  
"I'M GOING TO ENGLAND!" Kate yelled in the background. "I HAVE MAGICAL POWERS!"  
  
Miranda gasped. "SO DO I!"  
  
Lizzie returned the phone to her ear, "For grief's sake, Miranda. Was that nessacary?"  
  
"Of course not but who cares?"  
  
"Gordo is here too. He looks like a ghost."  
  
Miranda snickered. "Gordo with a wand... That is cute."  
  
"I know," Lizzie giggled.  
  
"Well, I'll be over to your house soon, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Ciao."  
  
They hung up.  
*****~~*****~~*****~~*****Two Weeks Later*****~~*****~~*****~~*****  
"I can't believe we're going to have to get cauldrons. And black robes! I look awful in black!" Kate looked over her list again.  
  
"Typical Kate. Always worrying about fashion." Gordo rolled his eyes.  
  
Kate glared daggers down at him. "Want me to tell you where to stuff it, shorty?"  
  
"Hey, that's my line!" Miranda countered.  
  
Lizzie shook her head. "I so don't know you people." She rushed ahead of her friends.   
  
In case you did not know, the group was in Diagon Alley. Their parents had dropped them off and stayed in the Leaky Cauldron. Well, most of their parents that is. Kate's mother had gone off on business and so the McGuire's had brought Kate along.  
  
Lizzie lead the entire group into Flourish and Blotts.   
  
"Mmmmkay.. Um. We're looking for Standard book of spells level one. Four copies." She looked up at the clerk who handed her the books she requested. "Also four copies of-" someone bumped into her. "Excuse you, watch where your going, would y- Oh!"  
  
"Yeah. Oh is right, Lizzie McClumsy." The bumper returned glaring at Lizzie with a freezing glare from deep within her dark brown eyes.  
****~****~****~****  
Who is this chick that Lizzie knows? Can you figure it out before I reveal?  
  
Sorry it was kinda short! I'll try to have them at Hogwarts in the next three chapters. Hope you liked it! 


	3. Wand shopping!

"Claire?!"   
  
"No, duh, McGuire. How the heck did you get magic? An explosion?" Claire sneered, looking Lizzie up and down.  
  
Lizzie's eyes narrowed. "No, Claire. It just so happens my father passed it on."  
  
Claire's sinister chuckle filled Lizzie's ears. "You're half? What a freak. I'm pureblooded."  
  
"It really makes you sound like a dog or something when you say that." Miranda put in. Claire glared at her and Miranda returned the gesture. Kate coughed, trying to hide a giggle aimed towards Claire.   
  
"See you around, McGuire." Claire flipped around, her poof of black hair almost hitting Lizzie in the face. She sauntered out of the store.  
  
"Ooh, look at me. I own the world!" Gordo twirled some of his own curly hair around his index finger. Lizzie giggled.  
  
"Like, oh my gosh! But, I can't decide, does Canada look prettier in sugar pink or hot pink on the globe?" Miranda mocked a distressed voice. Lizzie laughed harder and stumbled backwards into a display of books.   
  
"Oh my gosh!" She proceeded to pick them up, but was surprised when another hand reached out at the same time. She looked up into another pair of brown eyes  
  
"Are you okay?" The other girl asked.   
  
"Yeah, just clumsy." Lizzie replied.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger," she held out her hand.  
  
"Lizzie McGuire," Lizzie shook her hand and introduced her friends. "So, you're a first year?"  
  
"Yes, I am. I hope to be sorted into Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Just not that awful Slytherin!" She shuddered.  
  
"What's so bad about Slytherin?" Kate asked.  
  
"Well..." Hermione lowered her voice. "Every dark wizard has come from Slytherin."  
  
"Ohhh..." The four friends nodded.  
  
"Well, I'll see you all at school. Bye!" Hermione waved and walked out of the shop.  
  
"Bye!" the others waved too.  
  
"Wow, what a gossip." Miranda sneered.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
The quartet next went to Ollivanders. Upon walking in, they noticed a small boy with blonde-white hair at the counter. The clerk was shaking feverishly as he handed the boy his purchase.   
  
The blonde turned on his heel and, not looking where he was going, ran into Kate.   
  
"Excuse you?" Kate glared down at him. He glared back at her and she slightly gasped at his gray eyes. They were gorgeous. He growled slightly in the back of his throat and walked out of the shop.  
  
"Who the heck was that?" Miranda shuddered slightly.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. His father Lucius is an awful man." Ollivander told her.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't judge people by their families," Kate said angrily.  
  
"Oooh, Katums has a little crush?" Gordo teased.  
  
"No," Kate replied. "I just know what it feels like to be judged. Look at my family. If you even want to call it a family."  
  
"I-I'm sorry.." Mr. Ollivander said.  
  
"It's okay, really." Kate sighed sadly. "Anyhwo, we're here to buy wands."  
  
Ollivander nodded and proceeded to measure them all carefully.  
  
"Let me see... Let me see... Ah, here we go. Miss McGuire, here. Try this." He handed her a light colored wand. "Willow, seven inches, dragon heartstrings."  
  
"Heartstrings?" She yelped and waved it around. Nothing happened.  
  
"Oh no no..."   
  
For the ten minutes Ollivander looked through several selections for Lizzie. She was beginning to doubt she was magical. But then, they found the perfect one.  
  
"Rosewood, nine inches, veela hair." Lizzie waved the wand around and several multicolored sparks appeared.   
  
'Yay!" Miranda clapped for her friend.  
  
"Mr. Gordon, you're up. Beech, seven inches, unicorn hair."  
  
Gordo took the wand and waved it. Suprisingly, a few gold sparks appeared in the air.  
  
"Wow, I'm impressed! A first timer. That almost never happens." Mr. Ollivander smiled happily. "Miss Sanders, here's one. Birch, twelve inches, veela."  
  
Kate took the wand and nothing happened. Mr. Ollivander introduced her with seven others.   
  
"How about this.... Pine, fourteen inches, veela."  
  
Kate took it. Pink and silver parks dazzled in front of her face.  
  
"Very nice. Miss Sanchez, your turn. Oak, ten inches, unicorn hair."   
  
Miranda waved it.   
  
"No, no no..." Mr. Ollivander handed her three other wands. None of them had any effect. "How about maple, eleven and a half inches, phoenix feather..."  
  
Miranda waved it and her hair stood on end. A book she had set on the counter lifted a couple of inches into the air. Everyone collected a gasp of air.  
  
"Very powerful magic, Miss Sanchez," Ollivander said below his breath. "We've found your wand. Indeed..."  
  
****~~~****  
  
So, what's Miranda's deal? Which houses should I put them all in??? I need your help! And thanks for being so patient and reviewing! *hugs* 


End file.
